


Teach Me to Hope (Like I Scarcely Dared Before)

by goldenheadfreckledheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheadfreckledheart/pseuds/goldenheadfreckledheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Subtlety is clearly not your forte, asshole."</p><p>A Social Media/Pride and Prejudice hybrid where Raven is kind of a benevolent Catherine DeBourgh foil, Clarke is kind of Lizzy, and Bellamy is definitely Darcy, if you squint just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me to Hope (Like I Scarcely Dared Before)

 

_Raven Reyes posted a picture and tagged Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin._

Caption: “My favorite lovebirds.”

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Clarke:**

        Subtlety is clearly not your forte, asshole.

**Raven:**

        I have no idea what you’re talking about.

        actually I do

        and you’re welcome.

**Clarke:**

        -___________-

        Stop trying to make things weird

        It’s not going to work.

**Raven:**

        Honestly the fact that you think my goal is to ‘make things weird’ proves how oblivious you are.

 

 

_Comments on Raven Reyes’ photo:_

**Bellamy Blake:** Cute, Reyes.

 **Raven Reyes:** yeah, you two really are.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Bellamy:**

We need new friends

**Clarke:**

        This is true

        But, effort

        We really shouldn’t be surprised

**Bellamy:**

        True.

        “Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal” kind of thing.

**Clarke:**

        Exactly.

        we really should have known when she wanted to take pictures.

        raven’s never that sentimental. 

 

That’s all she says. And he doesn’t push it.

It doesn’t… bother him, but it’s a little strange, the fact that she’s remarkably blasé about Raven publicly implying their nonexistent romantic feelings.

Not that he really thinks Raven’s post is a big deal—he hardly thinks that people care much about what they see on social media these days, where every other post is a hack or some kind of prank. But Clarke used to be more adamant about the “just friends” thing. They tended to get the relationship question a lot, because even into their early twenties, people couldn’t quite catch onto the idea of people of different genders being best friends.

He’d played the “just friends” card as many times as he had at first, and honestly too, because it irritated them both in equal measure. They _were_ friends. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t mind waking up to her. But—though he knows it’s cliché as hell—it’s not worth ruining their friendship over. So he keeps quiet and echoes her “friends/not together” motto.

Which is what makes her non-response to Raven’s post strange. It also makes him the tiniest bit hopeful, but he manages to quash that down quickly enough.

It’s five o’clock Tuesday, which means she’ll be at his door any time now to crash on his couch after a long day at the gallery.

 

 

**Bellamy:**

        Coming over soon, yeah? Chinese tonight?

**Clarke:**

Yes please. You’re my favorite.  <3

 

 

Clarke comes, they gouge themselves on chow mein and watch a random Netflix documentary, talking over nearly all of it, trading details about their days. It’s their normal hangout routine and, though their other friends tell them it’s sending them into premature old age, it’s exactly what they both need after a long day.

Clarke leaves around eleven to get some painting done and scrape out a few hours of sleep before her early shift the next day.

Once she’s gone, Bellamy sends Raven a quick message.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Bellamy:**

Hey, chill with the “love birds” stuff okay?

        Clarke’s a good sport about it, but I’m pretty sure it bugs her.

**Raven:**

        Does it bug YOU?

**Bellamy:**

Irrelevant

        but yes.

**Raven:**

        because it’s not true.

**Bellamy:**

        Because it’s annoying.

        One day I’m going to convince Clarke we need new friends.

**Raven:**

Shaking in my boots here, blake.

 

 

And that’s that, he thinks. Because as much as Raven jokes, she isn’t the worst friend. She’s actually usually a pretty damn good one, when she’s not being annoyingly right about his love life.

 

* * *

 

_The next day._

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Raven:**

This is the most 4th grade thing I’ve ever done but

        Bellamy is definitely in love with you.

        Please put both of yourselves out of your misery.

**Clarke:**

        Really? The MOST 4th grade thing?

        Because I have some choice memories of you, Jas, and Monty that make that seem unlikely.

**Raven:**

shut up

        Did you even see what I said?

**Clarke:**

I did

        and you’re delusional

        the world spins on

**Raven:**

not delusional

        …

 

 

Clarke watches Raven’s bouncing dots for a moment, doubting that anything she’s going to say will convince her of anything.

Because Bellamy’s not in love with her. The whole, hopelessly-in-love-with-my-best-friend thing is definitely her department, not his. But as long as he doesn’t mind her invading his place nearly daily, cuddling up to watch Netflix, she’s certainly not complaining.

Regardless of how he feels about her, she feels most herself, most _comfortable_ around him, and it’s enough. Or... close to it.

 

 

**Raven:**

bet you I can prove it

        or well, bet you YOU can prove it

**Clarke:**

what are you talking about?

**Raven:**

I’m talking about proving that bellamy would not mind being couple-y with you

        in the least

**Clarke:**

This might be more fourth grade then telling me that the boy I like likes me back.

**Raven:**

I s2g the amount of work I put in for you two for zero thanks…

 

 

Clarke sighs heavily into her keyboard, starting to think Bellamy was right about them needing new friends.

Because Raven knows exactly how to get to her. They once had a bet lasting over a year about whether or not she and Bellamy would ever move past constant irritation and belligerence to friendship. (Clarke: “Never.” Raven: “You’re going to have to bang at some point. It’s practically science.”)

Clearly, Clarke had lost that one (sans banging, obviously) but the outcome was a happily bearable one.

 

 

**Clarke:**

What exactly do you have in mind?

        And what are the stakes of this bet?

**Raven:**

;)))))

 

* * *

 

_That evening._

 

 

_Clarke Griffin posted a picture and tagged Bellamy Blake._

Caption: “Netflix and… napping, I guess. #urluckyurcute”

Comments:

**Bellamy Blake:** get my good side next time, please.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Raven:**

SEE?????

**Clarke:**

That’s hardly a confirmation.

**Raven:**

even with you two and your weirdly intimate friendship--

        and it /is/ weird, how close you are

        don’t argue griffin

**Clarke:**

I literally said nothing

**Raven:**

        whatever

        even with all that, his non-reaction to being called cute is def not normal

**Clarke:**

agree to disagree

**Raven:**

        The bet continues then

**Clarke:**

-_______-

**Raven:**

<3

        p.s. your place for girls night this week?

**Clarke:**

yeah

        bring wine and your lovely face

**Raven:**

flattery isn’t getting you out of this bet

**Clarke:**

:*

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy doesn’t think much of the picture, honestly. He’ll admit the ‘cute’ comment roused the persistent hopefulness taking root in his chest, but that’s just how they are. Easy affection at all times. It’s no surprise people think they’re already together.

And, as he has to remind himself from time to time, when he gets to hopeful, he did ask her out, once upon a time. Though it’s a memory he tends to block out.

It was a long time ago, before they were formally friends, and before they could get through a conversation without a heated argument. She drove him crazy, but even then he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He’s pretty sure he actually insulted her _while_ asking her out, and then she said no, obviously, because he was being a dick and a half.

Once they became friends, he thought it would come up, but apparently she was gracious enough to let it drop.

But even though she’s never mentioned it, his subconscious likes to remind him that she _knows_ he likes her, and that if she actually liked him that way too, she’d have no reason not to tell him.

Which keeps him level headed and downright cheery.

He’s a bit confused when the pictures don’t stop. A few days later, it’s an old picture of them, wrapped up in blankets after Octavia forced them all to jump into a freezing lake for the charity organization she works for. Admittedly, it’s one of his favorite pictures of the two of them. In it, Clarke’s pressed up against him, his blanket-clad arms around her, a content smile on her face.

She’s captioned it:

 

“#tbt to the best warm cuddles with this one”

 

And far be it for him to step in the way of her affection, he comments:

 

 **Bellamy Blake:** Might have been better if my sister hadn’t actually pushed us into a freezing lake five minutes earlier, but yeah, definitely a good day.

 

She comments back minutes later.

 

        **Clarke Griffin:** <3

 

* * *

 

 

He’s feeling pretty good about his life, until her next post, a few days later, when it goes a step too far and he tips over into realization.

 

 

_Clarke Griffin posted a picture and tagged Bellamy Blake._

Caption: “Night out with bae and friends! <3”

Comments:

        **Harper McIntyre:** Disgustingly cute. Miss you guys! <3

        **Luna Clearwater:** Didn’t know you were seeing someone! Happy for you.

 

 

She’s doing this to prank someone, or as a dare, because it’s very clearly not true to the way she actually feels about him. He should know, he’s heard her give the “oh no, we’re not together” line for the last three years.

It’s a selfie she’d just taken of the two of them that night, out at the bar with their friends. They both look happy, and he’d asked her to text it to him, but the warmth in his chest turns a little sour now.

It hurts just a little too much, watching her parade around the harmless lie, for him to stay quiet about it. And it’s Clarke, so he figures she’ll be cool if he asks her to stop, so he does.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Bellamy:**

        Hey, I know I can’t possibly understand the genius behind these posts

        (though I don't doubt that it is great)

        or who you’re trying to prank

        But can you pull back a bit?

        No sweat, just maybe chill with the posts a little

**Clarke:**

        shit

        I didn’t know it was bothering you

        stopping immediately

        I’m so sorry.

**Bellamy:**

Seriously, I’m not mad or anything

        It was just kind of weird

 

 

It’s the best way he knows how to say it without outright saying that he’s still in love with her, without saying, “Please don’t post things like that if they're not true.”

He feels like shit, because she’s the one he talks to--about everything--and not being completely honest with her is awful. But it’s better than the alternative.

 

 

**Clarke:**

Definitely see how weird it is now, looking back

        just fyi, it was for a bet with Raven

        ....you don’t want to know

**Bellamy:**

 ha, I’ll take your word for it.

**Clarke:**

Smart man.

        conceding defeat to her rn

**Bellamy:**

thanks for taking a blow to your pride for me

**Clarke:**

 literally the opposite of a problem

        sorry again.

**Bellamy:**

Seriously, don’t worry about it. We’re good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke stares at the message thread for a good five minutes, stomach sinking lower each second, before screenshotting the whole thing and sending it to Raven.

She realizes, as she sends it, that this actually means she won the bet.

It doesn’t quite feel like a victory.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Clarke:**

_sent one image attachment_

bet’s off Rae, sorry.

**Raven:**

shit babe

        I’m sorry

 

 

The chat is quiet for a few minutes, and then Raven messages again.

 

 

**Raven:**

        …I know you’re really not in the mood to take my advice

        but this doesn’t actually mean he doesn’t feel the same

        because I really think he does

        he just thought it was a prank

**Clarke:**

I don’t think so

        lets drop it

**Raven:**

Consider it dropped

        lmk if you want me to come over tonight

**Clarke:**

thanks  <3

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, she goes to Bellamy’s place, like usual, and he’s totally normal. She does apologize a few more times, just for good measure, and he assures her that there’s nothing to be sorry for.

Almost as if to prove it to her, he posts a picture of them—one she hadn’t noticed him taking—just after she leaves for the night.

 

 

_Bellamy Blake posted a picture and tagged Clarke Griffin._

Caption: “Chill night with the favorite. <3”

 

 

She doesn’t even let herself overthink it—he’s trying to make her feel better, like he always does, incredible friend that he is—until Raven posts on her wall.

 

 

_Raven Reyes wrote something on Clarke Griffin’s wall._

**Wait, I need you to actually be serious with me for a sec, are you guys together??**

 

 

The fact that Raven sees it too makes her impulsively hopeful, and she comments on the post, knowing all the while that this could backfire horribly.

 

 

Comments:

        **Clarke Griffin:** Can neither confirm nor deny.

        **Raven Reyes:** Do you want to be together??

        **Clarke Griffin:** Can neither confirm nor deny.

        **Raven Reyes:** Are you endlessly in love with each other?

        **Clarke Griffin:** Can neither confirm nor deny.

        **Raven Reyes:** If he asked you out, can you promise you would say no?

        **Clarke Griffin:** I cannot make such a promise.

 

 

It’s a leap of faith, thinking he’s somehow be okay with this when he was so weirded out by the other posts, but--honestly, somewhere, deep down, Raven is right. She can’t keep deny it her entire life. And the prospect of having her feeling out in the open makes breathing easier, just a little.

An hour passes with no comments from Bellamy, without hearing from him at all, and she knows it’s possible that he just hasn’t seen it yet. But her mind skips to the worst case scenario and she taps out a quick message to him.

 

 

_Private Message:_

**Clarke:**

Hey, sorry about Raven’s post.

        Please talk to me

 

 

Fifteen minutes pass without a response and she’s just picking up her phone to call him when she hears a knock at her door.

She opens the door to find her best friend, looking ridiculously good—as always—albeit also a little windswept and _more_ than a little distraught. She opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong, but he’s speaking before she gets the words out.

“I need to say something.” His breathing is a little ragged, like he rushed to get here. “Just—let me get this out, okay?”

He doesn’t quite meet her eyes, and she’s too stunned to say anything, so she just nods.

“The last few weeks have sucked because I wanted to be honest with you... ”

She stares at him, lost, and he continues.

“ _Fuck,_ this is hard to explain. Seeing all your posts—I said it was weird, right?”

She nods mutely.

“It wasn’t weird because we’re not together, it was weird because I still _wanted_ to be. Watching the girl you’re in love with joking about having a relationship with you, when she clearly didn’t feel that way…” He gestures a hand helplessly, his laugh self-deprecating. “It wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever experience. And it was killing me to lie to you about it. That’s not how we are.”

He runs a hand through his hair and she’s trying to process, to find words, but then he’s speaking again.

“You figured I was over it, and that’s fine-- _rational_ , actually--but then you wrote all that stuff on Raven’s post and I started to think maybe you wouldn’t mind so much… and then I didn’t know what to think, and I ended up here.”

He does finally meet her eyes then, smile a little sheepish as her mind still reels, thoughts catching on his words. _Watching the girl you’re in love with...maybe you wouldn’t mind so much...._

“You…,” she starts, “I... I think you’re assuming that I know things that I really don’t. So I’m going to need you to clarify, for a sec. Who are you in love with?”

She watches emotions flit across his face, surprise, hope, anxiety, before he finally steels himself and says, “You, obviously.”

“Oh thank god,” she breathes, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own.

She can only barely tell that he’s surprised before he responds in earnest, hands warm and familiar at her waist, kissing her back, slow and scalding, savoring. She grins, giddy, against his mouth and feels him smile back.

She pulls away moments later, a thought crossing her mind. “Wait, how was I supposed to know you were in love with me?”

He stares at her, almost aghast, hands still at her waist. “I asked you out like three years ago! You didn’t mention it once we became friends, but I didn’t think you’d actually forgotten.”

Her jaw hangs open for a moment. “You were joking!”

“What?”

“You were _joking._ We didn’t know each other yet and you were being a dick! It was definitely just to rile me up,” she says, trying and failing to make her memories fit with the new information he’s given her.

He stares at her blankly a few more moments before dropping his head to her shoulder.

“I was incompetent, and totally a dick, but also totally into you. I just didn’t know how to handle it,” he murmurs into her shoulder. “I definitely wasn’t joking. Just stupid.”

She laughs a little, carding a hand through his hair comfortingly, revelling in the lightness in her chest. “Idiot. So you just thought I was being a jerk, with all of those posts?”

He lifts his head. “Not a jerk, no. Just that you really thought I was over you.”

Clarke grins, pressing her lips to his quickly, just because she can. He smiles softly, squeezing her hip.

“Raven bet me that you wouldn’t mind all the cutesy posts, because I didn’t believe her when she said you were in love with me,” she says.

“Really?” He asks, a little smug.

She smacks his shoulder, grinning. “Really. I love you too, you know.”

“I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang on [tumblr](http://www.goldenheadfreckledheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
